


Batman: Drabble Collection

by dark1408



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark1408/pseuds/dark1408
Summary: Drabble collection for my obsession with Batman. Mainly centered around Tim Drake. I was obsessed with time travel, dimension jumps, age reversals etc.This collection has stories that are connected, most of them which involve him time travelling and dimension hopping are related. There may be some standalone AUs.Just a note that a lot of characteristics of the characters were heavily influenced by other fanfictions that I had read over the years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jason x Tim

He didn’t know where he was. He didn’t feel the body he was in. Smaller than he remembered, lighter than he knew. He just knew what day it was.

It was _that_ day.

The day Jason _dug_ his way out of his _grave_.

Somehow his brain managed to process this piece of information, and he was taking off with speed he didn’t know he was capable of. All he knew was he had to be there, had to dig the boy-no, man out of his grave before everything that happened could happen.

Maybe it would change things.

Would change the Jason that he used to know.

Change the man that he had fallen in love with.

But if Tim could spare him the nightmares, he’d do it anyway.

\--

Tim landed neatly (albeit clumsily, given his smaller body than he was accustomed to) by the grave that looked fresh. It was only covered a few days ago afterall. The ground was damp from the light rain over the few days too. Tim barely hesitated as he knelt down and started _digging_.

He dug until he could hear _something_. Something that sounded horribly similar to muffled screams and heavy pounding. He dug faster, until he reached the lid of the coffin and the pounding was so _loud_ that he barely resisted taking out his bo staff (that wasn’t there) and just smashing the damned thing.

Thankfully the coffin was still new, the latch still working so Tim did not need to hunt down anything to pry open the wooden box. Heaving the heavy lid off was a lot of work on his smaller body, but he managed to anyway. The sight that met his eyes was horribly, horribly familiar.

Jason was gritting his teeth, tear tracks down his face and the moment the lid had opened he had pounced on Tim, screaming so _loud_ he was surprised no one came to investigate.

Wiping the dirt off his face, Tim realized he had been crying too.

“J-Jason?”

The screaming and sobbing had ceased, but the death grip on his body had not lessen, Jason choked before nodding slightly.

“It’s okay.” Tim muttered, holding the boy tighter. “I’ve got you.”

“Fucking hell.”

Well, that sounded familiar.

“I never, ever, want to go through that one again.” Jason heaved himself off the younger boy, putting his head between his knees as he did. “Fuck.”

Tim sat up cautiously, unsure if this was _his_ Jason.

“Jas- Jay?”

“Fucking hell, replacement.”

Yes. It was him.

“God.” That was all Tim managed before he lunged at the older boy, clutching him tightly as though he was afraid the other would disappear. Jason grunted but held onto the younger, hands still shaking from the shock of waking up in the coffin that he dug himself out that one time, almost ten years ago.

\--

“Anomaly.”

“Shut up, baby bird.”

“Jay, we’re in our past bodies.” Tim said, frowning as they sat on a bench in the park. The rain had stop a while back, and the two man-no, boys were sitting in the park, thinking of their next action.

“We could go back to Bruce.” Tim said, idly plucking at the edge of his jacket. Jason was still in his suit, though he had ditched the jacket the moment he sat down.

Jason snorted. “How are we supposed to explain all this?” He sighed heavily. “By now I should be wandering the streets with no memory except the horrible coffin, and in a few months Talia would get wind of me and take me to the damn pit and dump me in.”

“But it doesn’t happen.” Tim said, turning to look at him. “Do you still have that hated voice?”

Jason looked startled for a while, before he sighed and shook his head. “No. Nothing. Doesn’t mean it won’t come back.”

“But you’re not going to be dumped into the Pit!” Tim exclaimed, and briefly he was very happy.

“That also means I’m not getting the training I did when I was.”

“The brain remembers, Jay.” Tim said happily, leaning against his shoulder. “And you know what you can do. We just have to train it back up.”

Jason smirks. “You’re right, baby bird.”

“Oh, but the time line is messed up.” Tim frowned. “You’re back and you can go back to being Robin.”

The older boy barks a laugh. “And go back to B? I don’t think so.” Shifting slightly, he leaned back against the seat. “I think I’ll stick to Hood.”

“But Jay.” Tim protested.

“Crime Alley still needs someone like Hood, Tim.” Jason said solemnly. Tim nodded in understanding, leaning more onto his side.

“That doesn’t mean I like it any better.”

Jason sighed. “I’ll cut down on the killing, alright?”

“Just…don’t go overboard?” Tim pleaded. “I know you will still butt heads with Bruce, but I’d like less tension if possible.”

Jason snorted, but nodded anyway. “So what are we going to do now?”

Tim smiled darkly. “We play the game, of course.”

\--

The next time they crossed paths, Tim was Robin and Jason was Red Hood.

“Replacement.”

“Hood.”

Bumping fists and smirking at each other, that was their greeting. Batman and Nightwing never understood their relationship. Jason had acted his part well, training for the three years away from Gotham. The time they spent apart from each other was hard, even with phone calls and text messages, but it was worth it, seeing Jason come back into his prime and peak of his skills. He was sharper and stronger than before, only because he learnt from his past mistakes and made himself better. Tim was the same.

He played his part well, going to Dick and babbling about how Batman needed a Robin, before getting sent to Barbara and ended up pretty much doing the same saving Batman and Nightwing in the Robin suit.

The only difference was he talked to Dick _and_ Bruce, made them reconcile the differences by playing the scared little boy who wanted his family back in shape. Bruce and Dick could not resist the plea and ended up fighting it out, only to have them closer than before. Tim was proud of that feat.

When Jason came back, he played his part well too.

Only he aimed to incapacitate and not kill this time.

It still started off rocky, like it was meant to be, but at least the bloodshed by Red Hood was limited to a few. Although Bruce was angered, Tim made a show of fighting it out with Jason this time, with Jason being more careful with the younger boy, as though he was afraid to hurt him.

When Dick intercepted the fight, he pushed Tim off the building they were on by accident.

Tim was slightly panicked, this was not part of the plan nor did it happen in the normal timeline. Jason threw caution into the wind as he dove after the younger boy, grapple out and ready to shoot as soon as he caught him, swinging and crashing into the nearest building. Batman and Nightwing followed, slightly astounded to find Jason hugging Tim and petting his head like he was comforting him.

Tim smiled, remembering the look on their faces.

“I missed you.”

Everyone heard it, heard it from Tim’s mouth, directed at Jason. Jason grinned.

“Missed you too, baby bird.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian x Tim
> 
> AU!Highschool
> 
> I don't actually know how high school periods etc work, so. yeah.

Tim really hates his life right now.

Being stuck in the locker tends to do that to people, that’s what Tim thinks as he tried to maneuver inside the small space. The only light he had was from the small lines above and he’s already sweating buckets since he got thrown in-

Probably four hours ago, judging by the silence of the halls. He got thrown in halfway through second period, so the halls would be empty and void of any life forms because everyone would have already gone home and it was a Friday, which meant no one would find him until the janitor did his nightly rounds in about-

Maybe three hours, if he was lucky.

But it was a Friday, so the janitor might not make his rounds like he usually didn’t on Fridays, and that left the security guard that made his morning rounds in the mornings and Tim thinks he might just be stuck here for the weekend.

Not that it was the first time it happened.

Sighing heavily, Tim resigned to his fate of being stuck in the lockers for the weekend. Again. His parents were out of town _again_ , so no one would notice him missing anyways. Sliding down in the cramp space, he debated whether he was strong enough to kick open the locker (they always put him in the thicker ones) like he always did, and failed, when the door was wrenched open suddenly.

Clear, emerald green eyes stared at the smaller figure inside the locker, and Jason Todd-Wayne raised an eyebrow in confusion. “The fuck you doing in the lockers, kid?”

Tim blinked at the sudden onslaught of light, and squinted his eyes to see the older teen’s face.

Jason still held the door open, and Dick - Richard Grayson-Wayne was jogging towards him. “Jason! Have you found your- oh, hey, why are you in the lockers?”

Tim thinks his life can’t get any worse now, the Wayne brothers were the one to find him. He could probably just slip away like he usually did, undetected if only Jason wasn’t the one to open the locker to find him and he can’t possible think his life will get any worse-

“Grayson, Todd, Pennyworth is waiting outside-” Damian Wayne stepped into the picture, and glanced into the locker which his two older brothers were standing in front of. “Drake. What are you doing inside the locker?”

And Tim just wanted to hide his face in the hood of his sweater forever now, because how was he supposed to tell the youngest Wayne that it was his bunch of junior friends who stuffed him inside here in the first place?

“You know him, brat?” Jason asked quietly, opening the locker wider and bending down to help the other teenager up, because it looks like Tim has no intention of getting up by himself any time soon. In fact, he would say the teen was too much in a shock to do anything at all.

Dick sighed heavily. “Does it matter if Dami knows him? Let’s get him out of the locker, it must have been uncomfortable, he’s sweating a lot.” Pulling out his handkerchief and passing it to Jason, he turned to Damian and asked. “Do you know where he lives?”

Damian snorted, reaching into the locker to grab the bag that was inside and most likely belonging to Tim, while Jason was busy trying to make sure said sophomore was still functioning normally.

“He’s our neighbor, of course I know where he lives.”

\--

“Does it happen often?”

Tim turned to look at Jason, who had asked the question and was leaning in a little too close for comfort. Dick and Damian were also looking at him, and the younger teen felt very intimidated and very unused to being the center of attention.

“Yes. Um. I mean. No.” Tim hugged his bag closer if it was possible, and tried to sink further into the comfortable plush seats of the car he was sitting on. “It’s, um. Normal.” He muttered in the end, tugging the hood of his sweater down to cover his face.

He didn’t see the way Damian’s face darkened, nor the way Dick pursed his lips and Jason narrowing his eyes.

“I see.” Jason said instead, leaning back and out of Tim’s personal space, which he was grateful for. Dick however, had no such reservations. He scooted closer to the smaller teen, hooking an arm around Tim and pulling him out of his comfortable sinking place.

“Grayson, stop manhandling Drake.” Damian said, crossing his arms and leaning back also. “Who did it?”

Dick settled down comfortably beside Tim, and Tim wished he had insisted he walk home when they offered to drop him at his house. Then he wouldn’t need to sit through this interrogation and he could probably still be sitting in the lockers right now just waiting for anyone to open it.

“No one important.” Tim answered instead, looking away and wondering why the ride home was taking so long.

Frowning, Damian kept his thoughts to himself, though he had a slight suspicion on who were the culprits.

When they finally reached the Drake household, Tim practically bolted out of his seat, but not before thanking the three brothers and Alfred for the ride, and he disappeared into the massive house.

“If my memory serves me right, I have never seen Jack or Janet Drake at home.” Dick muttered, watching the house as they drove away.

“That’s because they never are.” Jason replied. “I remember they only came back for huge functions or events. Other times they’re away gallivanting the world.” Sighing, he leaned against Dick. “But I always thought they brought their son with them, we don’t see him around much.”

“Because he was always good at hiding.” Damian muttered.

“And you would know?” Dick asked, curious.

“I always notice him during these functions. He tends to pick a corner to stay in and avoid everybody.” The youngest replied, picking up his bag as the car came to a halt. “I never gave him much thought, because I assume he was just another boy.”

Jason hummed, and Dick threw an arm around him as they walked towards the house. “So are we _adopting_ him, _big brother_?” Jason asked, smirking.

“Little bro, do you even need to ask?”

\--

Tim swears he’s being watched.

He can feel the stare even when he was walking from his classes to the lockers, and the lockers to gym, and from gym to the washrooms. At first he thought he was going to get shoved in the lockers again, but he noted that the junior gang was way off the other side, so it couldn’t be them.

He threw himself into the seat next to Cass, his best friend-slash-big-sister-slash-ninja master.

“I swear I’m being watched.” Tim muttered, eyes darting around the classroom in paranoia. “Tell me I’m not going crazy Cass, tell me anything.”

“Them, you mean?” Cass replied, pointing out the classroom. Tim lifted his head and saw Dick and Jason walking pass, and Dick being Dick, he grinned widely and waved at him.

Waving back weakly, and getting a few glares in return, Tim dropped his head onto the book in front of him. “I should have known.”

Cass patted his head gently. “Good brothers.”

“What?”

Cass raised an eyebrow. She slipped out a card and placed it in front of him, and she really should have taken out her phone to snap her picture of Tim’s face when his eyes focused on the name on the card.

“Wayne? You’re related to them? You’re a _Wayne_?” Tim whispered, his face mortified.

Putting away her phone after snapping a picture-she couldn’t pass up the opportunity after all, she replaced her card into her bag and smiled slightly. “Surprise?”

“Did I offend you by accident then?” Tim muttered back, groaning patheticly. “How come I didn’t know this?”

“Not many people know.” Cass replied, patting his head again. “Secret.”

Tim nodded, smiling weakly. “Thanks Cass.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason x Tim, Minor Ra's x Tim

His vision was getting blurry.

Blinking rapidly, Tim lifted his hands from where it was pressed to his side, slightly fascinated by the sight of so much red on it, and for a fleeting moment, he was sure he should be more alarmed by the amount of it.

But he didn’t have the energy to care right now.

There were voices, a lot of them, talking, talking into his ear, the communicator in his ear, to be specific.

 _“Shit, babybird, say something!”_ _Jason. Red Hood. Lover. Pain in the ass._

_“Little brother, don’t fall asleep. We’re almost there, we’re coming.” Dick. Nightwing. Big brother. Cuddle monster._

_“Drake.” Damian. Robin. Little brother. Demon brat._

_“Red Robin.” Bruce. Batman. Father. Dad._

_“What’s the nearest safe house?” Stephanie. Spoiler. Batgirl. Best friend._

_“Who’s the nearest?” Cassandra. Black Bat. Sister. Ninja._

_“What’s your ETA?” Barbara. Batgirl. Oracle. Big sister._

Tim would respond, to say he was fine, they were worried for nothing, he’s gone through worse, but he found that his vocal cords would not work, his eyes were closing and he felt so _tired_.

And then, a voice, a familiar, sometimes dreaded, sometimes welcomed, deep silky voice spoke.

_“Detective.”_

There were hands pressing something to his wound, attempting to halt the blood flow, someone was picking him up and he was sure that it wasn’t any of his team or brothers, or even his father. Tim opened his eyes to be greeted by black, masked black men around him.

“Ra’s.” _Demon Head. Enemy. Not enemy._ He whispered, closing his eyes again. He was just so tired, he couldn’t care less what was happening anymore. “Am I dying?” He asked.

He noted that the voices in the communicator had gone quiet, and only Ra’s soft voice remained as he replied.

_“No, you are not.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason x Tim
> 
> In where Tim keeps repeating his life after he dies and tries to live out differently each time. In this round, he decided to stay out of vigilante business. I was a little tempted to continue this, but I didn't have much of a plot apart from this small snippet. So it'll probably just stay one shots for each time I think of anything.]
> 
> Edited 24 May 2018: Added in the first part. This para talks about how he starts randomly time travelling and dimension hopping.

Sometimes, Tim wonders what would really have happened in the first timeline he was in. He never finished his own story, now that he thought of it.

Damian died.

That was the end.

That was the beginning.

He couldn’t remember anything after that.

Did Bruce give in? Did Dick become Batman again? Did Jason reconcile with the Bats? Did Barbara become Commisioner? Did Stephanie step down from being Batgirl? Did Cassandra come back?

There were so many questions, and he couldn’t answer any of them.

Setting down his camera, he idly flip through his photo album.

He chose to stay out of the vigilante business this round.

It was refreshing.

It was boring.

It was lonely.

\--

He thought he stayed out of it, but as the car came rushing towards him, all he could think was;

Wow, what a boring way to go.

He didn’t even bother closing his eyes, and just stared straight at the vehicle, even as the people around screamed and panicked, all he could do was stare.

Sure, he could flip out of the way, he kept up his training after all.

It _was_ Gotham.

On the other hand, he was a normal civilian, Tim Drake, young CEO of the Drake Industries, tragic accident in Haiti left him orphaned. How would it look?

Plus he didn’t really have anything important to live for?

He could loop back and think about what to start as again.

A heavy weight crashed into him before he could think of that though, and then he was hitting the ground hard, and he just knows that’s bruises to his ribs and he’s going to have a hard time breathing for the next few days.

“Fuck!”

And that voice really sounded familiar, so familiar even after so many years of not hearing it.

Opening his eyes, Tim noted the patch of white hair first, before meeting the teal, blue eyes of Jason Todd.

“Oh, hello.”

\--

Wheezing, Tim grumbled as he slip on his shirt, nodding to the doctor who smiled softly in return. Tim couldn’t wait to get out of here, it was too white.

It scared him.

When he got out, he was just a little surprised to find Jason waiting for him in the waiting room. After all, it seemed like in all the time loops he’s been in, Jason always seems to find him and get attached to him.

It’s a constant that Tim doesn’t mind at all.

“Hi, thanks for saving me.” Tim says, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m sorry you got hurt, are you alright?”

Jason snorted, standing and shoving his hands into his pants pocket. “You’re the one who nearly died and you’re asking how _I_ am?”

\--

“We have got to stop meeting like this.” Tim muttered as his grip on Red Hood’s hand around his waist tightened. “It’s highly unhealthy and I think I’m going to puke soon if you don’t set me down.”

Red Hood-Jason, chuckled and nodded in agreement, landing on the nearest building he could get them safely to. As soon as Jason released him, Tim sat heavily on the concrete floor of the roof and placed his head between his knees. That was not an experience he would care to repeat. Clearly, for not jumping and swinging around rooftops every night has made his motion sickness greater.

“I hate being young CEO, why are all the assassination attempts always on the younger ones?” Tim complained, lifting his head to look at Red Hood, who was leaning against the edge of the roof. He shook his head.

“Hell if I know.” He snorted. “But it would damn appreciated if you could stop being such a fucking target.”

“I’ll tell the assassins to pick on you next time. And just for that, the next time you come over, you’re sleeping on the couch.” Tim deadpans, glaring at his boyfriend.

Red Hood stared for a minute, wondering if he heard right. “You…what?”

“Jason.” Tim sighed. “Did you honestly think I wouldn’t recognize you?”

“Yes?” Red Hood said, lifting off his helmet, no point of it now. The domino he wore underneath didn’t hide his features well either.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst Jason x Tim
> 
> Okay so. This was actually written based on my own experience, just put in their perspective haha. I needed an outlet at that time, and well, whatever I felt came true and I was dumped, which is sad, BUT we got together again 6 months later so all's good. I'm still thinking if I want to put that into perspective too.

Every time he smiled and told them he was fine, something inside broke a little more.

Every time he waved goodbye to another member that left the Titans, his smiled wavered a little.

Every time Damian smirked in victory and Bruce turned away from him, his fist clenched tighter.

Every time Jason smiled softly at him, his smile threatened to drop and the tears would start to gather in the corner of his eyes, but he never once let it be seen.

No matter how much of him inside was screaming for help, any kind of help in that desperate time, no one would hear him.

Every time Dick dragged him into a hug, his mask wavered again.

\--

Jason had once asked him if everything was alright.

Tim always said yes.

Jason always looked doubtful, but he never pushed him, because Tim doesn’t like to be pushed around, no matter how much help he needed.

His heartbeat wouldn’t slow down today though, maybe it was the lack of sleep, maybe it was the overdose of caffeine, but his heart rate was unhealthy, that much he knew.

Staring at the laptop that held not only Wayne Enterprise paperwork, but also work from their nightly activities was giving him a weird feeling.

It wasn’t a headache, no he would know, after all, the pounding in the back of his eyes had become a normal feeling, and now was just a mild irritation everyday.

But his heart felt like it was racing, nevermind that he hadn’t been climbing up any stairs or any other form of exercise, he had been sitting in his damn chair since morning.

Pushing his glasses up again, he attempted to read the document in front of him, finally giving up after a moment, and took off his glasses. Sighing deeply, he knew exactly what was causing him to have an anxiety attack, one in the wee hours of the morning too.

“I need a break.” Tim muttered, standing up and grabbing his cup. He could just ask Pam to get him one, but he needed to get out, to walk around and distract himself. Every thing he was doing now just reminded him of the one who made him so anxious.

Rubbing his hands together while holding the cup, he walked out of his room and to the pantry, passing by Pam on the way, who just raised an eyebrow at him. He was seldom seen outside his room after all, preferring to hole up the whole day and pretended he didn’t exist.

Shrugging and giving her a soft smile, he made his way to the room and sat down heavily on the chair. Just an exchange of one room to another. It didn’t make him feel any better, in fact, it made him feel worse. He felt like throwing up, and he hadn’t even eaten anything since the morning.

Throwing up his guts seem like a good idea at this time though, now that he slowly thought about it. Anything to get rid of the anxiety feeling in his guts. Maybe plunging a knife would be a good idea too.

Reaching out to caress the mug, he was slightly tempted to just hurl the cup to hear the sound of the glass breaking. Maybe it would be better than someone trying to rip his heart out while it was still beating.

His heart still felt like it was racing. Maybe he shouldn’t have had that cup of coffee in the morning, he should really start listening to his body’s demands and have some green tea instead. But it just wouldn’t keep him awake.

Cracking his knuckles slowly, hoping it would somehow ease the trembles that threatened to overtake his hands again. It only started in the afternoon though, which meant it really had something to do with the coffee intake this morning.

Sighing loudly, he plunked his head onto the table, hard, without a care that his forehead would probably have a huge red mark by the end of the day, and thumped it again.

Nothing he did was easing the anxiety, in fact it seemed like it was getting worse, that disgusting feeling crawling through his arms, and his heart beating too fast for his liking. It made him feel like throwing up even more right now.

He wondered if he should even speak to the person which was the cause of his anxiety attack now, since the person in question didn’t speak to him since the weekend, and didn’t even call to cancel the tentative plans they had made for Sunday.

Did he do something wrong?

Maybe it was the way he always nagged at him, or maybe because Tim was boring, preferring to hole up at home and pretended the world didn’t exist. Or maybe Tim was too clingy, wanting to see him everyday, and maybe cuddle. He was a cuddle monster, sue him. Physical touch always reassured him, so he was always touching Jason’s arm or threading an arm through his. Maybe Jason wasn’t a touchy feely kind of person?

Maybe…just maybe, Jason had found someone else more interesting, and decided that Tim was too boring. Or maybe he really was just a replacement, and Jason had turned back to someone else.

Man, life sucks when you over analyse everything, Tim thought as he reached for his mug again. Wondering how much it would hurt if he smashed it against his skull, maybe if he slammed it hard enough he would get a concussion and have bed rest-

But he hated bed rest, it gave him more time to overthink things.

Sighing again, he replaced the mug and thumped his head onto the table again.

Life sucks.

Why did he have to be the sensitive one? Why couldn’t he pretend to be a dumb blonde, and pretend all was good, despite the fact it wasn’t?

Why couldn’t he read people’s mind?

Why wasn’t he good enough?

Why couldn’t he just man up and confront Jason?

It would make life so much easier if confrontations were easy. Well, technically it was, but Tim just didn’t think he’d have the guts to hear the words he dreaded so much coming from Jason, about how boring it was and someone else had his attention, or someone who used to have his attention has it once again.

If Tim had lost Jason’s attention, he figured Jason would at least have the decency to tell him, instead of leaving him hanging. They were sort of brothers before they began dating after all, what happened to common courtesy?

Then again, it might have fallen out of style, you know, common courtesy.

How was he supposed to respect this person? How was he supposed to work with him again if they really had a falling out? He sees the man every night on patrol routes, and if him not talking or cancelling plans already gave him an anxiety attack, what was going to happen if all his fears were confirmed? Would he be able to handle the stress that came with pretending everything was okay?

He thinks maybe he needs to be transferred permanently to the Titan’s if that was the case. It wasn’t worth it, seeing Jason happy with someone else, when he had put in so much effort to catch his attention. Did he even have the affection and attention from Jason in the first place, now that he thought about it.

Jason did mention he wasn’t looking for anything right now, but going out was all fine and dandy. Tim had mentioned dating, and Jason never rebutted the term. But now it got Tim thinking, did dating amounted to nothing then? The past two months was just a past time for Jason?

What if it was, then what? Tim knew what he was getting into when he agreed for dating, that meant Jason wasn’t really his, but for the two months they were dating, it sure felt like Jason was fine with the idea that he was somewhat Tim’s, and Tim was somewhat Jason’s.

And now the signs were all pointing towards lost of interest, as Jason wouldn’t even hold his hands when they normally did.

He didn’t even talk to Tim, nor updated him on his patrol route for a meetup which they normally did. Tim really wondered what happened, and did he do anything wrong?

He really, really dreadfully wanted to know, but he also didn’t want his fears to be confirmed. Steph told him he was overthinking things, but she didn’t see all the things that have deteriorated over the days!

His life was a soap opera, he was sure of it.

Damn. Overthinking makes life miserable.

Sighing again, he got up, dragging his feet to the coffee machine and hitting the button. It was time to face work again.

Joy.

\--

It was killing him.

His hands were cold, and it was partially due to the air conditioning, he was sure of it. But his hands felt cold, and felt like that heat would never return to it too.

Typing away furiously, he wondered if Jason would show up at his workplace like he normally did. Again, he wouldn’t know.

Last Friday Jason had turned up like normal, but he kept his distance, thought he did spend some time with Tim before leaving for patrol. Tim was off that night.

Would today be any different?

He did have less things to complete today, and he was more or less ready to go home, but it was early compared to the other days. Should he text Jason that he was going home?

Should he inform Jason like normal?

Should he treat everything like normal? Should he confront the man? Steph said he wasn’t really a man if he left Tim hanging like that, and Tim would agree, but he sort of already gave up once it happened. He so desperately wanted to know what he should do. This was one of the longest lasting relationships he had with someone, barring Steph.  He thought he had found someone who liked him for who he was, and not something else.

Life was unfair.

He just wanted everything to be clear and answerable. This was the reason he hated having relationships, so many variables and unable to control them. The first and foremost being feelings, and it was hard enough to cope with his own feelings, but to anticipate and hope for the other party’s feelings were even harder. Sometimes he wished he could bottle these feelings and throw them far into the ocean. That way, he wouldn’t need to think about anything.

There would be no anxiety attacks or over thinking of things, just pure, raw, facts. Why can’t things be simple?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Damian x Tim
> 
> Very short drabble. Tim is the eldest here, and Damian is still the youngest. I didn't really think about whether Jason or Dick will be elder/younger.

“I do not understand.” Damian said softly, watching as Tim packed some extra gadgets into his utility belts, and the older man hummed in reply to his youngest brother.

“Why are you going?” The younger asked again, hesitating, but eventually snagging the elbow of his oldest sibling. Tim paused in his work, and glanced at Damian, a soft smile that didn't reach his eyes on his face.

“Sometimes, little demon, we all do things we have to, even if we don’t want to.” Tim explained, patting the small hand on his elbow. “And sometimes, the results are worth it.”

“Only sometimes?” Damian said quietly, his grip on Tim’s elbow tightening. “What about all the other times?”

Tim smiled sadly as he turned his gaze to the two younger boys who were laying on the med bay, Bruce and Alfred still tending to them. Joker had really done a number on them this time. Dick had a broken arm and concussion, while Jason had three cracked ribs, dislocated shoulder and his right leg broken. Jason took the brunt of it protecting Dick though, and Tim was proud of his brother.

“Other times, we just have to grit our teeth and bear with it.” Tim replied, slipping on the red helmet that was part of his uniform. “Gotta go, little demon. Take care of the others for me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian x Tim
> 
> This a continuation for the AU!Highschool. And this is all I have haha. I find stuttering Tim very adorable to write. I find it very tempting to complete this AU if...if only I had a proper plot.

They always chose the time when Cass was in gym and he had a free period to shove him in the lockers. Tim feels he should _feel_ special, since that would mean they had his schedule memorized to know when it was safe to pick on him after all. Cass would normally kick their asses, but recently Stephanie had been taking up her time and Tim didn’t want them to worry about him like they always did.

“It’s only Monday.” Tim muttered as they roughly shoved him in and locked the door behind him. “ _Really_? It’s only _Monday_!” Tim groaned, resigned to his fate again.

Before he could thumped his head on the door, a loud resounding ‘bang’ echoed through, and Tim wonders what was happening outside. It sounded like someone hitting the lockers pretty hard, probably head first too, judging by the sounds.

“H-Hey, come on man, it was just a joke-”

There was a growl and loud grunting, shuffling sounds, sounding like fist hitting flesh, it also sounded like some bones being broken, or at the very least cracked-

Then the door was wrenched open again, and he could breath.

Blinking owlishly, Tim stared as the youngest Wayne reached into the lockers and pulled him out by his arm gently. Saying nothing, Damian placed Tim on the opposite side while he shoved the idiots who put Tim inside into the same locker and slamming the door close.

“The janitor will find them later, in about-”

“Three and a half hours, when he makes his rounds and cleans out unused lockers.” Tim finished, picking the edge of his sweater as he shuffled his feet awkwardly.

Damian narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. He must have put the pieces together.

Tim knew the janitor’s schedule, because he had _always_ been waiting to be let out of the locker.

Biting his lower lip, Tim smiled weakly at the older teen. “Thanks. For. Um, letting me out.”

\--

“Go out with me.”

Tim dropped the book that he was holding, turning slowly towards the older teen, who had a bright flush on his face and was looking at everywhere except him.

“I.Um. What?” Tim said, flustered.

Damian racked a hand through his short hair, an action that he seldom did as he mentioned it was not proper behavior in his books, Tim noted.

“I would like for us…to be-” Damian sighed heavily, the flush on his face becoming darker, if possible. “Involved. In a relationship, if you are willing.”

“…Okay.” Tim replied, hesitating as he stepped forward to the older teen, whose flush was receeding after Tim’s answer.

“Okay?” Damian repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Laughing slightly, and for the first time in a very long time, Tim grinned, big and wide, nodding at the older teen.

Damian thought it was the most beautiful sight he had seen.

\--

“You’re sappy.” Jason deadpanned, flicking another popcorn at his younger brother in all but blood. “You swore, fuck, _you swore_ you wouldn’t take after Dick.”

Damian remained silent as he continued packing the books he needed for his next day classes. Shoving them in his duffel bag non too gently, he raised an eyebrow at Jason, who was pointedly ignoring Damian as he continued to rant.

“You bought him _flowers_.” Jason said, motioning his hands in a ‘why’ motion. “Flowers, baby bat. _Flowers_.”

“I was not aware that buying your significant other flowers would indicate you are a sappy person.” Damian responded, sitting down on his bed after throwing his bag onto the ground.

“And you recite _poems_ to him.” Jason spun around, jabbing the younger teen in the chest. “With _emotions_. Like Shakespeare.”

Damian shrugged. “So?”

“ _Romeo and Juliet_.”

Damian grunted.

“Tt. Shut up.”

\--

Crushing the younger teen to his chest, Damian finally let out a breath of relief, feeling the steady beat of Tim’s pulse against him. “Timothy.”

Tim coughed weakly, his fingers clutching the older teen tightly. “Damian. _Damian_.”

Dick stood up after making sure the thugs were tied up and secured, heading towards the younger two and smiling. Ignoring the death glare that Damian was shooting him, he enveloped both into his arms and laughed lightly when he heard his younger brother growl at him and the yelp from Tim.

“Jason is on his way with Dad, it’s going to be okay.” Dick whispered to Tim, to which the younger teen nodded, leaning his head against Damian’s chest. “It’s going to be okay.”

\--

“I am not _weak_.” Tim spat angrily. “Just because I let you shove me in the lockers all the time does not mean I can’t _fight back_.” Shoving at the other teen, watching with little satisfaction as the teen fell down to the ground, shocked that Tim, the small, nerdy, weak looking _Tim_ was actually retaliating.

Letting his bo staff rest on the tip of the teen’s adam apple, Tim glared down at him.

“Don’t ever touch _my sister_ again.”

\--

This was actually the _fifth_ kidnapping attempt.

It was getting ridiculous.

Just because he looked _weaker_ , doesn’t mean he couldn’t _defend_ himself.

Punching in the security codes that he had obtained from his earlier hacking, he stepped out of the warehouse he was held at and calmly walked towards the open roads. Pulling out the phone he had nicked from one of the guards, he dialed and waited for the other side to pick up.

“ _Damian Wayne._ ”

“Damian?” Tim smiled slightly. “Um. I need a ride.”

The line was silent for a while, before an angry growl was heard.

“ _I will kill those mother fuckers._ ”

Tim bristled a little at his boyfriend’s protective gesture, but as he walked towards the nearest building, he couldn’t help but feel satisfied he wasn’t a damsel in distress all the time.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everywhere and anywhere is a good time for Tim to either get sent back/forward in time or another dimension.
> 
> Various different pairings.
> 
> My age reversals are heavily influenced by heartslogos. Her works are awesome. Pure. Awesome. Just putting it here. lol.

**01.**

He would never, _ever_ , ever live this down.

Blinking rapidly, Tim tried to adjust his sight to the scene before him, hands clutching a familiar gadget that felt heavy in his hands.

It just had to happen when he was about to sleep.

 

**02.**

“No no no no, this isn’t happening.”

Damian blinked, his hands frozen on top of the console as he turned his head slightly at the voice.

“Beloved?”

Sure enough, Tim was standing at the doorway of the Cave, looking bewildered and biting his lower lip as he always did when he was nervous. Damian frowned, turning the chair fully around to look at him.

“Beloved, I thought you were in New York, visiting Richard.”

“I hate this.”

The other man seemed to have ignored what Damian said and went on ranting. Damian sighed, rubbing his temples. He really did need to get this case filed in before his father got on his case again. Standing up, he shuffled towards Tim, who was still looking around the Cave and saying no.

“Beloved-”

Tim swerved, his fist coming into contact with Damian’s palm as he caught the punch, eyebrows raised. “What on earth is wrong with you?”

Tim groaned, pulling his hand back and sinking to the ground while all Damian could do was watch.

“This…this isn’t Gotham, is it.”

Damian’s eyebrow climbed higher. “Pardon?”

“It’s Gotham, but it’s not Gotham.” Tim bit his lip. “There was a…fluctuation that happened in the Cave. My Cave.”

Ah. That would explain the appearance.

“I see.” Damian nodded. “Does it happen often in your…universe?”

Tim nodded. “And I always seem to be caught in it.”

“How very…unfortunate?” Damian said, not knowing how to react to a Timothy that wasn’t… _his_ Timothy.

Tim nodded again. “It…I should bounce back in a few days or weeks. Maybe.”

Damian said nothing, already running through the things to do to ensure the situation doesn’t get out of hand more. He’s vaguely surprised at how calm he was taking this, or why he wasn't thinking this was may an elaborated trap set by one of their villains, or even his grandfather. Maybe it was the fact that it was _Timothy_.

If it was Jason or Richard he probably wouldn’t be this calm.

“So, what can I do?”

Damian blinked. “Pardon?”

Tim shuffled awkwardly after he stood up (without Damian noticing). “I mean, I’m stuck here and…I really need to do _something_. I’ll go mad. Like. Now.”

“Perhaps you can meet Father. Alfred may have something to do too.” Damian said, directing Tim up the stairs. “And meet Jason. He should be back from school now.”

“Jason goes to school?” Tim said, and he stop all of sudden, taking in Damian’s appearance. “Wait, you’re Nightwing?”

Damian’s hand paused at the door, his eyes narrowing. “Yes. Are you saying you didn’t know?” That was impossible, Tim was wearing Red Robin’s suit…

Oh.

“Jason…is Red Robin here.” Damian explained, heaving a sigh. They should probably change first.

“And Dick?”

“Is Robin.”

Tim raised an eyebrow. “And…me? The other me, I guess.”

“Red Hood.”

“He…I…Joker?” Tim said weakly, hugging himself.

Damian nodded. “I suppose some events remain the same.” He said quietly, turning back to walk towards the changing room, expecting Tim to follow, which he did.

“Jason, in my world.” Tim confirmed, accepting the clothes from the older man.

Damian nodded again. “I will be calling Timothy, to see if he is alright."

“Of course.” Tim said weakly, as he changed into a pair of clothes that fit rather well. “Am I…would I be allowed to see him?”

“You would meet him if you are still here in a few days anyway.” Damian explained, walking to the console and pulling up the screens. Waiting patiently, he smiled slightly when the familiar face appeared on the screen.

“Damian?”

“Beloved.” Damian’s eye soften just a fraction, leaving Tim to wonder how deep this Damian and Timothy were in their relationship.

“Is everything okay?” Tim – the older asked, frowning slightly. “Is Jason alright? Did he get into a fight again? You’re not in suit, so I assume you’re not in-”

“Beloved. The world is not ending.” Damian said, deadpanned. “I just needed to check if you were alright.”

“Me?” Tim blinked, scratching his head. “I’m fine. Dick is fine. The Titans are fine. We’re all-who’s that behind you?”

“Hi.” Tim – the younger said, waggling his fingers. “I’m from…another universe, I guess.”

The Tim on the screen blinked, then snickered. “Oh, you are _adorable_.”

\--

“Babybird?”

Tim jerked awake at the familiar voice, searching blindly for it. His eyes were wide and he heaved a disappointed sigh. He was just dreaming.

“Babybird!”

Okay, he wasn’t.

Scrambling off the bat computer console which he no doubt had fallen asleep on, he darted to where his uniform was hung, hoping it was coming from there.

“Jason, Jason!” Tim whispered, feverently searching his utility belt. It had to be his communicator, had to be, must be-

“Oh thank fuck.”

Tim choked back a sob, hitting the button that brought up a small screen in front of him. “Jason.”

Jason’s face stared back at him, and Tim noted that the older man had more prominent eye bags underneath his eyes than before, on top of looking like something the cat dragged in. Jason pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes and exhaling a long breath.

“Finally.”

“Jason.” Tim said again, as though not believing that he was talking to the older Robin. _His_ older Robin.

“Yeah, babybird. We got you.” Jason chuckled tiredly, his hand tapping on the table. “Thank fuck we modified that communicator, and it _worked_.”

Tim laughed without humor. “It was supposed to be a joke too…”

Jason nodded, his chin resting on his palm while he typed a few things with his other hand. “It’s been two weeks. Where…what kind of world are you in now?”

"Two weeks? It's only been three days here..." Tim muttered. “Damian is Nightwing.” he continued, enjoying the shock look on Jason’s face. “It’s really interesting actually. Dick is Robin, the other you is Red Robin and the other me is…Red Hood.”

“Well fuck me.” Jason muttered, already piecing the pieces together. “How’s the demon brat as the oldest?”

“He keeps them in line.” Tim shrugged, leaning against the locker. The Cave was chilly, and the locker was cold metal against his back, but he couldn’t bring himself to care right now. “He and the other me…they’re together. It’s…weird. But they do so well together.”

Jason snorted, lips stretching into a smirk. “Just don’t fantasize about it too much, yeah?”

Tim laughed. “Idiot.”

“B and Dick are working on a way to bring you back.” Jason said, switching topics. “They’re not sure what triggered it this time, but it would be really fucking appreciated if you’d stop getting stuck in these things.”

“You make it sound as though I had a choice.” Tim smiles slightly.

“Well, we-”

“Timothy?”

Jason stopped mid sentence and Tim turned, seeing the older Damian at the entrance of the locker room. “Are you alright? You have been sitting in the lockers for quite a while.”

Tim – the older, was beside him, looking worried. “We didn’t see you at the console, but we heard you talking and we thought not to bother you.” He said, smiling softly. “But it’s getting really cold and we didn’t want you to catch anything.”

“Babybird, go on and sleep.” Jason said softly.

“Is that…Jason?” Tim – the older asked, excitement leaking into his voice.

Tim – the younger, chuckled lightly, turning the screen so that Jason was able to see the two older man and vice versa.

“Yo. Thanks for taking care of babybird. The Bats appreciate it.” Jason intoned, giving them a two finger salute.

 

**03.**

He was broken.

Jason saw it the moment it happened. The moment his eyes just faded into blanks and his brain just shut down. The moment he stop thinking and feeling, the moment he just stood there, as though he was a statue.

Bloody Batman.

The Joker’s henchmen saw the stilled movement as an advantage though, and raised their weapons in hand, crowbar, wooden pole, _his_ own bo staff and Jason saw **red**.

What surprised him was that Red Robin was still moving when he came to his defense, body posed to defend himself and expertly slipping the man who had his staff. But once the staff was in his hand, he stopped again.

Jason ignored it, focusing on clearing the warehouse and keeping Red Robin out of the fight.

\--

“Timothy?”

Damian had once despised the weak Robin that was Timothy Drake, but after working with him for a full year, he came to realize that his predecessor deserved the respect that was given to him by all others. Reluctantly, he stopped trying to bait the older man, and eventually they fell into a comfortable relationship of what might seem to be brothers to others, but they themselves knew better.

Damian was in love with him.

Jason thought it was hilarious at first.

_“Babybat falling for babybird?” He had said, chuckling as he nudged Tim, who had been leaning on him, close to falling asleep due to the past week of sleepless nights._

_“Shut up, Jay.” Tim muttered, huffing. Ignoring both the man and teen, the third Robin attempted to snuggle deeper into the blankets draped over him to sleep. Damian had sighed irritably at Jason then._

_“Todd.”_

_Jason smirked, raising both hands. “He’s all yours, your highness.”_

_Damian scoffed, but made no move to shift the third Robin from his place, as he looked comfortable, despite the irritation at him being so close proximity with the older vigilante._

Tim had firmly rejected him, telling Damian that not only was he young, he had all the time to explore with other people, and Tim might not even be the person he was _in love_ with. He didn’t want to give the younger teen false hope, but he did promise that when he hit adulthood and still felt the same, he would think about it.

That had been five years ago.

Now at the age of eighteen, Damian would like to think he was an adult. By the League terms he was an adult as soon as he hit sixteen, but Tim had still rolled his eyes and shooed him away then.

Hugging the older, but slightly shorter man to his chest, his deep blue eyes searched out Jason’s, who was looking worse for wear in all the times he had seen the man.

“What happened?” Damian said quietly, carding his hands through the older man’s hair. Tim gave no indication of any recognition, and remained stilled in his arms.  “Jason, are you alright?”

Jason nodded, his lips in a thinned line. “We need to get out of here.”

Damian frowned, his grip on his lover tightened. “I do not understand.”

“Dami, I…I don’t know what happened. Tim…Tim’s broken.”

“Broken?”

Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair. It had been ages since he had a haircut, now that he thought about it.

“Fighting crime. Mental stress. Wayne Enterprises.” Jason explained softly. “All that stress was bound to take a toll on him someday. Not to mention all the trauma Bruce and Dick put him through.”

Damian growled. He had not forgiven his father for never treating Timothy Drake right. Tim had been but a child when he was Robin, and his father had not given him the same amount of counsel that he had given to Richard and Jason. Tim had always felt he was an outsider, never accepted, always an onlooker. Richard made it worse by firing him from Robin once Damian came into the picture, and Damian, being a child back then, had not understood the depression that caught Timothy. Now that he was older, he knew the implications.

It was his strength that drew Damian to him, the raw need to protect the man he called his older brother, and now Beloved.

“Beloved.” Damian said softly, pulling him back to look into his eyes. The once bright blue eyes were now a dull grey, completely seeing pass the younger man. His heart clenched painfully, but he nodded in Jason’s direction.

“Let us go.” Damian said, turning to pull Tim with him, Jason trailing behind, grabbing the bag he packed so many months ago, already anticipating this move. Damian and Tim had already done the same, and the three bags were neatly placed in the Red Bird, while Jason worked on wiping the computer console clean. They would not be returning.

“We have to inform Cain once we are able.” Damian muttered, putting Red Bird into gear and jamming the accelerator.

Jason smirked. “Babs will probably have cameras everywhere for their faces when Cass busts in.”

The thought made Damian smiled just a little.

 

**04.**

“I loved you, you know.” Tim said softly, wrapping his arms around himself, half to keep the chill away, and half due to the feelings at the moment as he glanced to see the older Robin beside him. “Once, a long time ago.”

Damian remained silent, his fist clenched at his side. “…And now?” He questions equally soft, almost afraid to ask.

Tim smiled, looking through the domino white lens on his face as he breathed in the cold winter’s air. “I never stop.”

 

**05.**

Bringing Jason back to Bruce proved to be a tougher scenario that Tim had to work through. As though pushing Bruce to take him on as Robin had been hard, convincing him that Jason, the Red Hood was actually _Jason_ , was horrible.

“Come on B, cut babybird some slack.” Jason said, throwing his arm around Tim, who was looking at Bruce with a pitiful expression. Bruce turned his glare to him instead, and Jason sighed. “Look, what do you want as proof? I already gave you my blood and we’re just waiting for the results.” He gestured to the computer. “Besides, babybird didn’t let me in.” Jason continued, smirking at the raised eyebrow on Bruce’s face. “You never changed my passcode.”

Bruce had smiled then, or the corners of his mouth quirked up, Tim noted, and he relaxed marginally. Because then he knew it would be alright.

 

**06.**

“Damian!” He screamed, pounding at the door that separated them. The thick barrier was the only thing in the way, and he feared it would always be there as he worked his hardest to pry open the lock. Time was running out, the bomb was ticking and going faster every second he spent failing to open the lock. The fire was spreading fast, all he could see was black, heavy smoke, and even with the breather he started to feel the choking air filling his lungs.

“Damian!”

The younger teen coughed heavily, struggling to stand on his uninjured leg. Tim could see through the crack of the door, his fingers going on auto pilot as he tried to break the lock. Damian shook his head, his breather still in tact, but it was also almost useless at this point.

“ _Fuck_.” Tim hissed as his tool broke. Bringing out his bo staff, he desperately tried to break the lock. Damian continued to be silent, except for the harsh breathing and fumbling of his utility belt.

“Timothy, you have to leave.” Damian rasped out, edging towards the bomb, tools already out and eyes focused on the wires above the bomb. “It’s remote controlled, there’s no way to diffuse it on time.”

“There is no way.” Tim shot back. “That I am leaving you here.” He growled out, hammering down on the piece of metal that just _wouldn’t_ give way.

“Timothy-”

“Shut _up_ , Damian. You won’t change my mind.”

Damian frowned, but he sighed. He knew how stubborn Tim could be.

“Beloved.”

Tim brought down his bo staff one last time, finally breaking the lock and wrenching open the door and grabbing Damian. He pulled the younger teen and started running down the hill, not stopping to look back even as the bomb exploded and the explosion rocked the whole area. They stumbled and fell into the waters below.

“Damian!” Tim spluttered, watching as the younger teen struggled to keep afloat.

“I am alright.” He said, grabbing the hand that was offered. Tim swam them back to the nearest land, and Damian was grateful to finally be out of danger for tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimension hopping, time travel Tim ends up in Neo-Gotham. It's a mesh up of Batman Beyond and 666 future.
> 
> Also I'd like to think there'd be a Neo-Krypton since there's a Neo-Gotham. Ah well. 
> 
> Jason x Tim

“What…year is this?”

Batman- younger, build more lean than the one he remembered, cocked his head to the side. “Year? It’s the year 2040.”

“2040?” Red Robin-Tim, repeated. “I didn’t expect Gotham to look like this in year 2040.”

“It’s Neo-Gotham now.” the unfamiliar Batman replied, narrowing his eyes. “Who are you? What are you doing in my city and what is your purpose?”

Tim shook his head, trying to ignore the building migraine. “This is _not_ where I want to be.”

Batman was about to take out a batarang, Tim was sure, but he stopped, nodding at something and straightened up instead. “Bossman says to bring you in, he says you look familiar.”

“Bossman?” Tim parroted. “B’s calling himself bossman?”

Batman startled. He was young then, very young. Probably new to the Batsuit too, judging by the way he was acting. All Batman and Robins had standard training, this one probably didn’t get it yet. But why was he let out on field then?

“B?” Batman frowned. “No, he…ah nevermind, let’s go.”

“Lead the way.”

\--

“Drake.”

Tim nodded, albeit with surprised in his features, as he watched Damian walk across the batcave to look at him. He was old. Really old.

“Damian.” Tim replied, hand reaching out to smooth some hair and tucking it behind the older man’s ear. “You’ve aged.”

Damian snorted. “Tt. Eloquent as ever.”

Tim smiled, shrugging. “Yeah well, we all were.”

“How are you alive? And so…young.” Damian stated, unsure if it was the right word. “The Pit?”

Shaking his head, Tim peeled off his domino and placed it on the table. “It’s kinda hard to explain.”

“Try.”

\--

“Tim?”

Tim turned his head, staring at the familiar man in the doorway (but it couldn’t be, Damian looked ancient), even as Damian rose to intercept the older (younger) man. “Todd, it is not what you are thinking-”

“The hell is this!?” Jason turned to Damian. “I thought we agreed, fuck, we agreed on this 60 years ago-”

“60 years?”

Damian sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “McGinnis, if you could continue patrol, I’m sure Pennyworth will assist you.”

Terry nodded, looking a little unsure, but seemingly used to having Jason around. He whistled for Ace and he was gone.

“Pennyworth, Alfred?” Tim asked, feeling a little dizzy.

“Yes, Master Timothy?”

Glancing up, he noted it came from the Bat Computer, where Alfred’s voice transmited through. “What?”

Damian sighed again, sitting down heavily on the chair. “Pennyworth is the AI program that assist us. A little like Oracle, but a system, all the same.”

“Fuck that, and explain this one to me first.” Jason snarled, pointing at Tim. “We had a deal, brat.”

“We did not make use of the Pit, nor did my grandfather, nor anyone.” Damian replied, tired of Jason’s anger directed at him. “This is Timothy Drake, from an alternate universe. In his world, Neo-Gotham does not exist and none of the events occurred are the same, barring the ones that happen in Gotham 60 years ago.”

“Why the fuck are you here then.” Jason growled, fist clenching.

“In my world, Damian died.” Tim said casually, and Damian stiffened. “And it’s impossible that you are my little brother who died, because you never used the Pit either.” Shrugging, he sighed. “I’ve been bounced to universe after universe ever since I saw Damian died. I’m not sure why, but here I am.”

\--

“How are you still so young?” Tim asked, curiousity in his eyes, as Jason walked beside him. “Even when Ra’s resurrected with the Pit, he still aged eventually.”

“My body was young when they tossed me in, so apparently I’m still sustained on whatever the hell the Pit has.” Jason replied, lighting a cigarette as they continued walking. "Nobody actually fucking knows, so I just roll with it."

Damian had asked Jason to show Tim around Neo-Gotham. Now that they had a new vigilante in town, Damian thought it was best if Tim knew what had changed and what was very different from his own Gotham. Jason had time, he was off patrol tonight and had some underlings issue to deal with. Damian suggested Jason to bring Tim with him, to see if they were compatible, workwise.

\--

Tim blinked.

Jason stared.

Terry giggled.

He god to honest, _giggled_.

“I’m sorry, you asked me to _what_?” Tim choked, turning to his head to stare at Damian. “Did you hear what I heard?”

Damian groaned, he feels he's too old for this. Really. Putting his head into his hands, he refused to look up. “I do not want to hear it.”

Tim swerved around to stare at Jason. “Jason, really?”

Smirking, he shrugged. “Why the fuck not?”

Tim opened his mouth to retort, but closed it, and opened it again when nothing came out. He really didn’t have any reason or argument.

“Be my robin.”

\--

“That’s so romantic.” Dana said, peering around Terry to look at Tim, who was trying to glare holes into Terry’s back. “Your boyfriend sounds like a romantic sap.”

“Sap is right.” Tim muttered, kicking the ground.

“Speaking of boyfriends…” Terry said cheerfully, turning Tim around to look in the direction of the gates.

Jason was leaning against his motorcycle, helmet seated on the seat and sunglasses on his face. Tim groaned as the people around him gave a wide berth, some shooting him suspicious glances and some even almost taking out their phone to dial for authorities. Dana giggled, and Tim shook his head.

“I told him to stop looking like a crime lord when he comes near the school.” Tim muttered, stalking forward without so much as a goodbye as Dana and Terry watched in amusement.

Terry feels he's lucky, lucky that Tim came into their lives. As he watched Tim argue with Jason on his attire, taking the helmet offered and getting on the bike, he feels that this is what it's like to have older siblings. It feels great. 

\--

 “May I ask…” Tim started, and Damian looked at him sideways, waiting for him to continue. “What happened to…the Tim, in this universe?”

Damians fingers that were typing on the keyboard halted abruptly, and Ace whined as his master slowly pat his head. Alfred the AI was strangely quiet, and Damian. Damian had turned so pale Tim wondered if he should have asked that question at all.

“I’m sorry, if you don’t want to talk about it-”

“Tt.” Damian sighed, swerving his chair around to face the younger man. Tim still wonders how he does it so fast, being such an old man. “I do not want to talk about it, but if I were in your position, I would ask the same thing.”

Tim raised an eyebrow, but he nodded slowly. Damian frowned, crossing his arms as he leaned backwards into the chair. Sighing again, he started.

“My mother, Talia Al Ghul tried to replace me with another genetic clone, 60 years ago.”

Ah, so some events remained the same, it would seem.

“She forced father into choosing who would live.” Damian continued, staring at a vacant space behind Tim. “Me, or you.”

Tim hummed. It was as the first time he lived, it was between him and Damian. But Bruce…wouldn’t choose, would he?

“You told him to choose me, because I was young, and had not a chance to live life yet.”

Ah, the ever self sacrificing him.

“But Talia, she had already made plans to kill me no matter the outcome.” Damian muttered, closing his eyes. “So when Bruce listened to you, for once in our entire lifetime, he actually listened, Talia did not grant him that request.”

“As expected.” Tim muttered.

“Yes.” Damian replied thoughtfully. “We all should have seen it coming, but we did not. Father was furious when Talia said time was up and she would have me killed.”

“I see.”

“Drake was…furious too.” Damian said, opening his eyes to look Tim straight in the eye. “I had never heard him so angry, so feral.” Idly tracing the handle of the chair, he looked away. “Drake broke the restrains that held him, and tried to fend off the drug running in his veins, while fighting the ninjas that were trying to kill me.”

“Drug?”

“There was a numbing feel all the while we were held captive.” Damian replied. “It could have been poison, but I was not sure.”

“Anyway.” Damian looked away again. “Drake defended us, and he dragged us out of the place Talia held us. It was right outside Gotham, the coordinates were able to be transmitted once we were out. Grayson and Todd were already on the way, father was dealing with Talia.”

Damian was quiet then, chin resting on his palm as the other hand stroked Ace’s head.

“Drake’s injuries were…extensive.”

“Ah.”

Shaking his head, Damian sighed softly. “He did not make it.”

Swerving his chair around, Damian continued what he was doing before. “That was what happened.” 

“Thank you.” Tim replied, walking forward to the older man. It could have been a trick of light, but he saw the glistening of tears and knew that Damian was more affected than he let on. In another universe, he knew he would have done the same. Heck, he killed to keep Damian safe before, and he would do it again in a heartbeat. He knew exactly what this Tim was thinking when he fought for Damian’s life.

“He really loved you as a brother.”

Damian’s hands halted again, and he replied quietly. “I think it was more of an obligation and unwillingness to see his decision being overturned.”

“No, I have killed before, Damian.” If the older man was shocked, he did not show it. “For my little brother, Damian Wayne, I have killed. Slaughter, and I would do it again, if it would keep him-you, safe.”

\--

“But, you were dead.” Kon-Superman, said, hovering slightly in the air as he stared into Red Robin’s lenses.  Red Robin smiled.

“Hey clone boy.”

Batman chose that moment to land behind Red Robin, frown on his face. “No metas allowed in Gotham.”

Red Robin laughed, tapping the com link in his ear to hear Damian grumbling about Supers who just couldn’t keep away.

Superman was still looking at Red Robin like he was some miracle, and Tim smiled again. “You’ll always be my clone boy, and I’ll always be your robin.”

\--

“So you’re full time Supes now?” Tim asked, biting into his burger. “What happened to Supes the first?”

Kon gave him a funny look, probably to the name he dub Clark with. “He’s around, but he’s more on Neo-Krypton than on Earth.”

“There’s a Neo-Krypton?” Tim asked, surprised. “How’s Louise then?”

“Neo-Krypton is safe enough for humans, so of course she’s there with him.” Kon replied, popping a fry into his mouth. “Have you seen the Titans yet?”

“I’m not exactly from the same universe, Kon.” Tim laughed. “It would be weird to assume I was the same person.”

“I know, but it’s just…great you know?” Kon said, smiling wistfully. “It’s almost like having Robs back again.”

“Technically I am him, but you know, with the more technically side of me having lots of memories from alternate universes and not.” Tim said, making a face. “I get confused most of the time, but at least I didn’t wake up in a coffin this time.”

Kon grimaced. “That would not be a good experience.”

“Trust me, it wasn’t.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tim decides to start his vigilante career early. Like. really early.

Tim thinks that with the centuries of knowledge (though repeated) he could actually give Ra’s a run for his money.

Sitting in the Batcave was a strange experience, especially when he was doing it at a young age of nine. Dick wasn’t even adopted into the family yet.

Thumbing the keyboards lightly, he wonders how long before Bruce came in. He never played out this story before.

It was fun.

His parents gave custody to Bruce quite easily, despite him being their heir. Their will still listed him as their heir though, and he wondered if they ever loved him or wanted him. Or it was just expected of them.

Not that it mattered now, he was officially under custody of Bruce anyway.

The soft purring of the Batmobile alerted him to Bruce’s arrival, and he stood from the soft plush chair he had been lodging on, running towards the Batmobile as Batman stepped out.

If Batman was surprised to see Tim in the cave, his face sure didn’t show it.

Throwing himself around the Dark Knight, Tim wondered if Bruce would allow him to act like the kid he never was. As his stronger arms came around his small body and lifted him up, he smiles and stared at Batman, who just stared back.

“My dad’s _Batman_.” Tim said, awe in his voice and a hint of adoration. “That is totally awesome.”

Batman, Bruce, he couldn’t decide right now, he _smiled_.

None of that paranoia in his features, just a softening and resignation in his eyes, like a parent who just couldn’t stop their child from running into mud or something.

“Yes, Tim, I am Batman.”

\--

When Dick came into the household, Bruce was uncertain how Tim would take it. He didn’t want Tim to think he was replacing him, but Dick needed someone, and Bruce just felt right to take him in.

He was pleasantly surprised that Tim was delighted at having an elder brother like Dick.

“Come on Timmy, cuddling time awaits!”

“Dick!” Tim whined, but he curled up next to the elder boy and pulled the blanket over his head. “Lemme sleep, m’tired.”

Dick laughed, curling around the smaller boy and yawned. “Okay little bro, s’nap time.”

\--

When he takes in Jason, it was like a hurricane. 

Bruce was so certain that Dick would be the one to take Jason under his wing, and take care of him as he did Tim. 

He never expected them to butt heads until it descended into an all out fist fight. 

Tim. The little bird of the nest, was the one to break them up, made them sit at corners like a parent would discipline a child.

"But Tim-"

"Brat, Dicky is the one who-"

"Children. Time out means silence."

That shut them up, and Bruce just-

He doesn't know what to think that his youngest is actually keeping the older boys in line.

He does the wise thing and leaves them alone.

\--

When Damian comes in, all bitter and dangerous, Bruce doesn't know where to begin with his son.

His _biological_ son.

So he turns to the only person, apart from Alfred, who has been with him through adopting his family.

Tim-Red Robin, his grin is all teeth and you can feel the young teen vibrating with excitement when Damian comes into his line of sight.

Dick-Nightwing and Jason-Red Hood, they look like they didn't know if they wanted to encourage their little brother-slash-babysitter-slash-nanny from hell or walk away quickly. 

Damian doesn't know what hit him.

\--

All in all, Tim feels he didn't do _too_ badly in this time.

He lessened the fights between Bruce and Dick. He took care of Jason, made sure the Joker never got his disgusting hands on him. He turned Damian from an assassin to a decent Robin.

As the fire spread around him, he only hopes his family wouldn't be too heartbroken that he had to go before them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotsa family loving. Jason x Tim if you squint hard enough?

It was just his luck that everytime he got sent back, it would be _further_ back.

Staring at his eleven year old, small hands, Tim idly wonders if this is the universe’s joke on him. Or maybe Fate and Destiny decided he was fun to toy with, so let’s keep looping this back and send him even further every time they decided it was fun.

Heaving a sigh, he padded to his cupboard (bigger than he used to remember it) and opened the wooden door, digging around for the box where he kept photos of Batman and Robin. He needed to know when he was at, exactly.

Dragging out the thick album, he flipped through it and noted that Jason was already Robin. Probably has been for the past few months, judging by the photos he had. Pausing on a random photo, Tim wondered what it would be like if he had never joined the vigilante business.

This was not the first time he had entertained the thought, but since he was at a loop, why not?

Closing the album softly, he shoved everything back into the cupboard and grabbed his camera. He would try this round, to stop Jason’s death from happening. He did so wanted to see how the older man would thrive if he had not had that tragedy.

\--

Watching Batman and Robin fly would always be a wonder, even if he wasn’t the one beside his (future? past?) mentor.

Clicking the shutter, Tim marveled at the feel of having a camera back in his hands. It had been a very long time since he even had the time to look at it, between WE duties, Red Robin, Teen Titans and Tim Drake Wayne.

Looking at the dynamic duo battle it out with Cobblepot, Tim took his time as he watched to calculate the time in his mind. He could give a rough estimate of when Jason would leave to find his mother, and he should have enough resources to pull the information on the woman. Pausing, Tim wondered if he should prevent his parents from going to Haiti. Although he held no strong affection for them at this moment, being that in his time, he had ample time to get over their deaths, the right thing to do was to prevent it. But Dana had been a better stepmother, and Tim wondered if he should rot in hell for choosing her over the woman who birthed him.

Thumbing the shutter button, Tim decided he should follow them to Haiti instead. It would be an experience to see it happening instead of listening to the news from someone else. He would have to get it arranged.

Nodding to himself, he slipped the camera into his backpack and left his hiding place quietly, but apparently not quietly enough as suddenly, Batman and Robin landed in front of him.

Cursing himself for his diverted attention (this had never happened before), he gazed up at them like the innocent little boy he was supposed to be.

“Hi.”

“Kid. What are you doing out this late?” Robin asked, crossing his arms.

“You’re a kid too.” Tim pointed out, shifting his backpack a little. Batman narrowed his eyes behind the cowl, and Tim could tell that Bruce was agitated by the bulk in his bag.

“What were you doing?” The gruff Batman fear-me voice was out, and if Tim was a real little boy, he’d be scared shitless.

But he wasn’t a real little boy, so he shrugged.

“Nothing unusual.”

Robin raised an eyebrow at the kid in disbelief, turning to gap at Batman, who pressed his lips into a thinned line.

“Go home.”

Tim nodded, but before he could move, something, or rather someone, dropped down behind him.

“Kitten, we talked about this.”

Startled for real this time, Tim turned his gaze to the woman behind him.

Okay, now he was just a little scared. Selina was not a woman you’d want to cross, kid or no.

“But I was going to go home.” Tim said in his defense. “I wasn’t out too late this time.”

Tim thinks its his life purpose to be tangled in all vigilante business, willingly or not.

\--

“If you go to Haiti, you’ll only be faced with disappointment.” Tim said solemnly, handing Jason the files as Bruce watched with piercing eyes. “She’s in with the Joker, Jason. It isn’t going to end well.”

“I-”

“At least, let Bruce go with you.” Tim pleaded, grabbing his arm and squeezing it so tight that he was practically cutting off blood circulation in the older boy’s arm. Jason winced slightly at the pressure, but he made no move to untangle his hand. “Or even Dick, I don’t care, don’t do this alone.”

If Jason’s death was inevitable, Tim wanted him to know that Dick and Bruce loved him at least, not like the last round.

“Or even me. Please, Jason.” He pleaded again, turning Jason’s face to look at him. “Anyone. Babs, Selina, _anyone_ from the community. Heck, even _Superman_ is fine.”

But if he could prevent it, he would.

\--

Okay, Tim thought as he watched the bom tick. This had never happened in his timeline.

 _Any_ of it.

Leaning back against the unconscious women behind him, he idly wondered if this was finally game over for him. After all, he never died in any of the loops before. Turning back to the timer, he wondered why he wasn’t as scared of death as he should be. Maybe he was tired, tired of the never ending loop he was in. Closing his eyes as the screams of Jason and Bruce from outside the warehouse reached him, he wondered, even as the flames of the explosion engulfed him, that if he was taking Jason’s place, as the warehouse came down on them, would he be the one to wake up in the coffin?

He was so glad he slipped that letter to Bruce beforehand then.

\--

Opening his eyes slowly, Tim felt that the balance of the world had titled and left him hanging upside down forever. Lifting his hand to rub at this face, he wasn’t really surprised to hit something solid above him. In fact, he was annoyed. He should have just told Bruce not to bury him instead.

Lowering his hand, he idly fumbled around his pants pocket, hoping that Bruce had actually taken the will he left to heart, and was glad when his hands found something solid.

Bruce was a big softie after all.

Fumbling around in a coffin wasn’t exactly Tim’s ideal idea of fun, so he hastened his search through his suit for any other weapons that Bruce had left him. Pausing just a moment, he wondered how Talia had found Jason. Shrugging the detail off, Tim knew he wasn’t really all there. Moments of lucidity would only last so long, as Jason’s did when he dug himself out.

\--

When he was next aware of himself, all he felt was rage.

This was pit rage, he knew. The green, boiling anger that Jason felt everyday. Flexing his hands as he slowly walked out of the pit, Talia’s expression betrayed little. Surprised was there, definitely, that the boy had walked out with a sensible mind, and not a barbarian really to tear people apart like most. Cracking his neck, Tim smiled sharply at the beautiful woman.

“I need some training.”

\--

He wasn’t planning on becoming Robin, or even Red Robin anymore as he trained the days away at the League. He was curious where Damian was at this time though. The whole bat family knew his history of course, that he was born in a tube and later on, Talia killed him when she forced Bruce to choose between Red Robin and Robin. Tim’s faced hardened as he dug the knife deeper into the ninja’s neck and pulled out swiftly. He would not let his little brother die again.

Deeming the year of training enough (the training regime was easy, it was getting his body up to par that was hard), he packed in the night and informed Talia (not so subtly) of his plans to leave. Talia had almost tried to stop him, and Tim had merely smiled at her, telling her to please go ahead and try if she wanted a pile to bodies to clean. She had trained him, and even seen what he could do. He was not lying.

Wisely, the woman had let him go quietly, after he informed her that he was going to come back after his little journey. Talia had raised an eyebrow at that, but he merely smiled again and waved.

\--

“I was away for a year.” Tim said, crossing his arms. “How did we get a five year old boy in the span of one year?”

Talia ignored him and they watched the little boy trail after his grandfather, which, if Tim had to admit, would be cuter, if he didn’t have the knowledge of what Damian would become in the future.

“Can we keep him?” Tim asked later, while he was carrying the child around.

Talia’s rolling of eyes was amusement enough.

\--

Tim sighed as he watched the footage of the new Robin in Gotham, wondering if there was anything else interesting to do in the League.  Stephanie had managed to snag the role of Robin this time, well enough. She actually looked like she was listening to Batman. Maybe the death of a civilian had an impact on the Bats after all. But at least Batman didn’t succumbed to the depression or rage like when Jason died.

Jason was Red Robin now.

Tim still wondered if it was a set thing, to have Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin and Robin in Gotham. Shrugging it off, Tim knew he would take up Red Hood eventually, but not now. Not when he could do so much without an identity. Bringing himself back to life would be easy enough, with Talia and Ra’s resources. He had already begun the process to legally revive himself without looking suspicious. He wondered what to do with Damian though. Should he bring him back to Bruce and disappear again? The little boy had taken to following Tim around for a while, till he was sent back to training. Tim hasn’t seen him since.

Deciding to leave for Gotham once his papers were done, he got up to inquire about his little brother.

\--

“You were _dead_.” Jason hissed through clenched teeth. “We saw you. We witness the explosion. We _dug_ you out, and _buried_ you.”

Tim smiled slightly, patting Jason on the head gently even as the hands on his collar tightened and started to get a little uncomfortable, choking even.

Behind him, Robin shifted uncomfortably. Stephanie did not know who Tim was, just through stories and of course, there was no case to display this round. He was never Robin, after all.

Red Robin bristled angrily at the pat, letting go of the younger boy and pinching the nose of his bridge. “How the hell do I know that you’re not some-some doppelganger or Hush trying to portray or shit-”

“Crime Alley’s children still miss you.” Tim started, even as Jason froze mid rant. “You caught me out when I was eleven, taking pictures of Batman and Robin.” Blue, teal eyes turned to him as Red Robin flipped his lens. “Catwoman gave me a stern lecture in front of you and you thought it was hilarious, and Batman was inclined to agree if he wasn’t trying to keep up his persona.”

“So, hi Jason, my name is Tim Drake, Red Hood, and I’m not dead.”

\--

“Just, let me stay the night.” Tim said tiredly, slumping against the windowsill. “My father is driving me up the wall with his gaze looking at me like I’m the next coming and miracle all in one.”

Jason snorted, sympathizing with the younger man. “I can fucking understand that.” He said, as he heaved Tim through the window, Tim’s hand automatically curling around Jason’s shoulder even as the older shift his hold.

“’m not a miracle.” Tim muttered into Jason’s shoulder as he smashed his face there, hoping that maybe everything would go away if he did.

Jason chuckled, weaving through the hallways with ease and appearing in the living room, where Dick, Stephanie and Bruce were sitting. Dick looked up and his face brightened, standing up immediately to hug Tim, and by default, Jason.

“Get off me, bigbird!” Jason grumbled, struggling.

“Tim! It’s been a while.” Dick greeted warmly, ignoring the struggling of his younger sibling. “We thought you’d gone away again.”

“My father’s home.” Tim explained as he removed his face from Jason’s shoulder. “Been driving me nuts.”

Bruce wisely said nothing, just choosing to stare at the teenager that was almost like a son to him, despite the fact that neither talked to each other much. Wiggling down from Jason and out from the awkward hug that Dick still had Jason in, he flop down on the couch beside Bruce, snuggling to the older man’s side. Stephanie giggled, but got up to get a blanket and threw it over Tim.

She knew him so well, they really were meant to be best friends.

Patting his head gently, Bruce resumed watching television and Tim drifted off to the sounds of Dick and Jason bantering, and Stephanie cheering.

\--

“Drake.”

“Damian.”

The rest of the family stared as the two boys in front of them greeted each other in a somewhat civil manner.

Tim was still holding a dagger to Damian’s neck, and Damian’s katana was still position behind Tim’s neck.

“Took you long enough.” Tim said, drawing his blade back slowly as the younger boy did the same. It would not do to injure each other after all.

“Tt. The ninja were annoying.”

“Stealth training, little brother.” Tim muttered, racking a hand through his hair.

\--

“ _Who will it be, Bruce?_ ” Talia asked softly, but her sharp eyes never left his gaze of the monitor on his two sons.

Jason. _Red Robin_.

Damian. _Robin_.

“Why are you doing this, Talia?” Bruce whispered, hands clenched. “Why?”

“ _It is all for your good, Beloved_.”

“Please. Just let my sons go.” Bruce pleaded softly.

“ _You have one minute remaining. The clock is ticking, Beloved._ ”

“Talia!” Bruce shouted, his voice pleading. He would never reach there in time. How did it come down to this?

Dick was away in New York and Tim was somewhere in Europe for WE business.

“ _There is no-_ ”

“ _Hello, Talia._ ”

Bruce and Talia looked up, surprise and shock registered on their faces as Red Hood made his way towards his two brothers. Untying them swiftly, Red Hood removed his helmet and placed it on Robin, despite the feeble attempts at bating away the helmet from the younger boy. Red Robin struggled a little before being able to stand, and Red Hood placed a hand under his elbow to help steady him. Placing a rebreather to his lips, Red Robin nodded to something Red Hood was whispering to him, before guiding Robin’s hand to hold onto Red Robin’s cape. The younger teen’s hand clenched instinctively around the familiar material, and Red Robin wrapped an arm around him, walking slowly towards wherever Red Hood came from.

Once they were out of the camera angle, Red Hood-Tim, faced the camera, flipping up the lenses on the domino he had. His eyes were cold, piercing, and even Bruce felt the pressure, even if it wasn’t directed at him.

“ _You were going to kill Damian_.”

Talia narrowed her eyes. “ _It would have been Beloved’s choice. One of them would have died. It might have been Jason, it might have been Damian_.”

“ _No. We all know that Bruce wouldn’t have made the decision, even to the end_.” Tim said calmly, inspecting his nails as though they weren’t discussing the close death of his siblings. Bruce gritted his teeth in anger, wondering what Talia was up to if what Tim said was true, she had intended to kill Damian all along.

“ _Were you hoping to_ replace _him with someone?_ ”

Talia’s eyes widen just a fraction, before the mask was back down. “ _I do not know what you are talking about, Timothy_.”

Tim snorted, and then he smirked, cold and calculating. “ _Really. Then I’m Batman, Talia._ ”

Which, at one point of his life, he _was_ Batman.

But that’s moot point.

Talia chose to stay silent, which made Tim even surer of why she even intended to kill him in the first place. In the last round, he didn’t understand why Talia would kill Damian, being he was her son with Bruce. Knowing that Damian had a twin that was created shortly after he left for Gotham gave him suspicions, but now he was able to confirm it.

“ _Ah_.” Tim said, tapping his chin as he paced around the room. “ _I see_.”

Talia’s eyes narrowed more if that was possible, and Bruce remained silent during the exchange, trusting his third son to handle the situation.

“ _Then you wouldn’t have minded that I paid a visit to the lab in North Africa_?” Tim said slyly, watching as Talia came to a conclusion in where the conversation was going. Her lips thinned and her eyes were trying to burn holes into his head through the monitors. Chuckling lightly, Tim smiled sweetly at her.

“ _It doesn’t exist anymore, by the way._ ”

The reaction was immediate, Talia cut the connection, presumably to head over to North Africa as fast as possible. Tim gave a small sigh, racking a hand through his hair.

That was one obstacle down, and one to go.

“ _Tim_.”

“Yeah, dad.” Tim replied, tapping the com link in his ear as he turned towards the exit. Jason would have settled Damian into the Red Bird and would be getting worried. Worried enough to dive back into the rooms. He had to make sure he didn’t.

“ _What_ -”

“I’ll explain later, right now something else needs my attention.” Tim said, smiling slightly when he saw Jason just about to run back in.

\--

“My mother was planning to…replace me?”

It hurt. When Damian sounded so young, small, and _so very_ hurt.

“But…why?”

Tim gathered the eleven year old boy into his arms, rocking him as he whispered soothingly into his ears. Damian protested slightly at being held, but he soon gave up and buried his face into Tim’s shoulder, his arms coming to wrap around the elder’s torso.

Damian had never shed tears, not even when he was training in the League, as far as Tim remembered. So when he felt the wet patch forming on his shirt, he realized that this was not something he should do alone. With that in mind, he stood, bringing the younger teen with him and hoisting him higher up so that he could navigate off the bed. Damian wrapped his legs around him to avoid from falling and Tim made his way out of the room and towards the living room, where everyone was gathered after such a stressful day.He stood at the doorway once he reached, slowly taking in his family as he wondered how he should proceed.

Jason was the first to notice their entrance.

“Babybird? Brat?”

Gesturing for Jason to come forward, he felt Damian cling on tighter when the older vigilante came closer, refusing to look at him. Jason looked puzzled, but he wrapped his arms around the two younger man and boy, bringing them closer and the smell of smoke and aftershave engulfing them. Tim leaned into the embrace, while Damian remained rigid, unused to the contact from Jason.

Dick and Bruce were looking too, but they made no move to get up, while Stephanie remained quiet through the exchange. She was not really sure how to handle Damian either.

“Talia was planning to kill him, and replace him with another.” Tim explained softly, hugging the younger boy tighter if possible. “I put a stop to it before anything could happen, as you know.”

Dick was immediately on his feet, understanding on his face, engulfing all three of them like an octopus as only he could.

“Little D, you’re irreplaceable, understood?” Dick said, startled when Damian let go of Tim abruptly and latched onto him instead. Jason and Tim backed off, letting Dick take the stage. “I love you, little brother. We _all_ love you.”

“Sure you’re a brat.” Jason said, grinning crookedly as he place a hand on Damian’s back, feeling the slight tremors. “But you’re _our_ brat, and that makes a world’s difference.”

Stephanie came forward next, a hand on the back of Damian’s head, carding through his hair softly. “It’s alright, little D, we _do_ love you, _I_ love you, even if we argue all the time about who’s the best Robin. Never forget that.” Kissing him on his side temple (the only part of his head that wasn’t hair she could see), she ruffled his hair and got a grunt in return, and she smiled, nodding towards Tim, who smiled back.

“Damian.”

Everyone turned to see Bruce walking towards them, hands held out and motioning for Dick to pass his burden to him. Not that it was _that_ surprising, but Jason and Stephanie were staring at Bruce with disbelief written all over their face. Even Dick looked a little surprised that Bruce was willingly initiating full body contact. Tim would laugh, but it would have ruined the atmosphere. Damian was surprised too, because he lifted his head to look at his father when he was passed over, and Bruce smiled softly at his son.

“They are right.” Bruce started, lifting a hand to brush away the lingering tears on Damian’s face. “We love you, and that would not change for the world.” Hoisting up the eleven year old to have a better grip, he continued. “Even if your mother had managed to replace you, you would still be my son, my Robin, and their little brother.”

“We wouldn’t let her do it.” Jason snorted.

“Exactly.” Bruce said firmly, looking into Damian’s eyes. The boy nodded numbly, biting his bottom lip. “Words cannot express how thankful I am, that Tim was able to get to you _both_ in time.” Bruce said, looking towards Jason, beckoning him forward with his hand and Jason obeyed, coming forward to let his father rest a hand on his shoulder. Swallowing hard, Jason could almost remember the fear that had overcome him, when he heard what Talia was planning to do. His concern was for the younger, and he had hoped that Bruce would choose Robin over him, although it would have hurt, at least the younger had a chance at life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason x Tim
> 
> Possibly related to the TT!DH!Tim. Maybe in his earlier years where he isn't used to death and murders yet.

Murder

It wasn’t murder.

Tim stared at the lifeless body before him as he tried to stand on shaky legs. Grasping the pole beside him for support, he edged away from the body as fast as he could with his injuries, choking back a sob as the dead eyes kept _staring_ at him.

He always forgot, forgot that he was in danger by just _being_ in Gotham. Forgot that out of the Robin suit, he was still as much a target as many of the younger kids around the city.

“Are you alright?”

Tim swerved around, his eyes wide and panicked as he looked straight into Batman’s. The Dark Knight was frowning, eyes roaming the younger boy’s body, cataloging the injuries and filing it away in his mind to have Alfred tend to later.

“Br-B, Batman- I…” Tim didn’t know what to say, how to explain the lifeless body, or how to not make the situation worse. Batman looked pass his partner, the tension in his body increasing as he took in the dead body.

“What happened?” He said softly, not willing to jump to conclusions which always lead to bad things happening, as he had learnt with Jason and Dick.

“I- He tried to-” Tim shook his head, unwilling to say it but wanting to explain to his mentor that he did not just _murder_ a man, it was an accident, and self-defense. His instincts kicked in and before he could hold back, the deed had been done.

Taking in the tremors that wrecked the teen’s body, Bruce stepped forward, only to have Tim taking a step backwards, his eyes widened in horror, afraid that his mentor was going to do something to harm him. It made Bruce feel sad, but he wasn’t the most affectionate of person and could understand what Tim was doing. Raising a hand slowly, he wrapped it around Tim’s shoulder and pulled him close, feeling the tension in the teen’s body even as he pat his head.

“It’s alright, Tim.”

Tim was about to open his mouth to speak, when another voice joined them.

“Shit. Not that the mother fucker didn’t deserve it, but I was hoping to get this one alive.”

Batman’s eyes narrowed.

“Language, Hood.”

Red Hood stood before the dead body of the thug, smirking as he held the red signature helmet under one arm.

“Yo, B, babybird.”

Tim only shifted to look at Jason, and although being in a half embrace with the Dark Knight made him uncomfortable, he dreaded looking at the former Robin more.

“What happened?” Hood asked, even as he toed the head of the thug to make sure that he was indeed, dead. “This bastard was a serial rapist, and I’ve been on his case for a few days so far.” Shaking his head, he walked towards the dynamic duo. “Was gonna haul him to Arkham for a pleasant stay, knowing what they do to rapists in prison.”

Tim’s hand came up to grip the kelvar cape of Batman’s, and Bruce narrowed his eyes, already putting the pieces together after Jason’s explanation. Jason noted the tensed shoulders of the younger teen, and he immediately went on high alert.

“Babybird, _you_ were the one to encounter him? In civies?” He asked, concern marring his features. “Babybird?”

“I didn’t kill him.” Tim said quietly, hands still clutching the cape tightly. “It wasn’t murder. It wasn’t _murder_.” He muttered, fingers clenching tighter if possible.

Jason’s eyes widened in surprised, glancing at his once-mentor, who silently gave his permission, Jason wrapped his arms around Tim and pulled him towards him instead. Tim didn’t let go of Bruce’s cape, but it mattered little as the cape was easily unclasped and wrapped around him instead.

“Baby, it’s alright.” Jason muttered into the younger teen’s hair as he tucked him under his chin. “It was all in self-defense, alright?”


End file.
